This invention relates generally to adjustment of percussion instrument stands, such as cymbal stands, and more particularly to controllable tilt angularity of instruments carried on such stands.
There is frequent need for tilt adjustment of the upper portions of cymbals stands to present the cymbals at selected tilt angularity relative to the player or user. What is needed is a simple, effective and reliable adjustment means that is easy and quick to operate or adjust. No prior apparatus of which I am aware incorporates the multiple advantages in construction, operations and results which are now provided by the present invention.